


Saving People, Hunting Things - The Band's Business, Y'Know?

by hiraethsolo, Morrigan_Healy (hiraethsolo)



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethsolo/pseuds/hiraethsolo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethsolo/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: A rewrote Big Time Supernatural Issues set after five years after BTR's break up, everything is different. Being supernatural doesn't guarantee everything's okay, not by a longshot when there are things worse than vampires and werewolves roaming the earth. James/OC, Logan/Camille.Rewritten in 2015, Originally wrote in 2011.
Relationships: James Diamond/Original Female Character(s), Logan Mitchell/Camille Roberts
Kudos: 2





	1. Whelp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving People, Hunting Things - The Band's Business, Y'Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843171) by [Morrigan_Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy). 



> This was posted onto my other account (Morrigan_Healy), but I no longer have access to the email that account was made under so I'm pretty much locked out of it. I've been reposting to have everything under one account.

James Diamond had just finished another night on tour, and he had never felt better – it felt good to be performing again. A few years prior, Big Time Rush had broken up, for reasons most fans didn't understand or just refused to come to terms with. Fact was, the boys had grown into men, and had grown out of the boyband image and lifestyle. Well, the other three had – James immediately began a solo career, and had and album mastered and released just nine months shy of the year anniversary of the break. Two months later he was on the road promoting it, and here he was in the teen-something night of said tour, which was to last about a month and a half.

Deciding to walk the block around the hotel he was staying at, he shrugged off the old memories of pillow fights and midnight vending machine runs when he and the boys were still together, shutting the door to his room behind him. It was late April, but for some reason the air still was a tad chilled, perhaps because the city was on the lake and a river ran through the business and tourist district, where the main shopping was. And even though it wasn't Minnesota, it almost made him miss it, almost. Chicago was above all a hockey town; its Blackhawks had claimed the Stanley Cup for their own twice in the past four years now. And asides from the sports and shopping, there was the music scene to consider – the venues and bars alone offered a unique look into the nightlife and sound of the city. Wanting to check out one of these bars (or atleast the House of Blues), James made his way down State Street, noticing it was lined with college students enjoying their last nights of freedom before exams.

Settling on a smaller locally-ran coffee shop with music handbills in the window, he smiled at the sound of the acoustic guitar from just inside. It would be a nice change from the pop and dance orientated music he'd been so used to as of late. From the moment he stepped inside, however, a strange feeling came over him – almost as though he'd been in this exact spot already, years earlier. He couldn't explain it, and didn't want to think about it.

Taking one of the lounge chairs beside the window, he turned to look at the stage – three guitar stands, and various high profile name guitars were on them, paired with a folder he assumed held chord sheets and lyrics. By the time his gaze broke from looking over said setup, a soft voice had met his ears.

"Can I get your order, sir? If I can recommend anything, I'd go with the gingersnap chai – it's a chai base with mocha and caramel syrup, and chocolate chips and chocolate whip cream." He's momentarily taken aback by the sheer contrast between her hair and eye color, for deep maraschino cherry-red hair was offset by icy blue eyes that just seemed to immediately know him, as if he'd seen her before. _What was with all the déjà vu all of a sudden?_

"Yeah, that sounds fine; make it a large, thanks."

"I'm on it."

Three minutes later she'd returned with a mug topped with chocolate whip cream and what looked like nutmeg and caramel drizzle. For it being almost quarter after ten, the girl seemed to be wide awake and energetic, then again, that could've just been due to the fact she worked in a coffee shop. Looking around, James noticed the shop was empty – except for himself and the girl.

"I'm really sorry, am I keeping you? I didn't bother looking to see how late you were open, if you want to close you can kick me out, I've got a hotel room, I'll be fine." He apologized, running a hand through his hair, surprised when the girl pulled up a chair from one of the other tables and retrieved her own drink to set it on the table beside his.

"It's fine, I'm open until 11 unless it's killer slower, I'm not a Starbucks. People just don't seem to notice I'm here, that's all. My sister and I run it, she'll come in at ten AM and take over, I take the night shifts. It's nice, I guess. Gives me time to relax and play guitar, those are mine."

"How long have you played for? If you wouldn't mind, can I hear? I'm a singer myself, though I'm not used to having acoustic accompaniment anymore." He told the girl, noticing how her eyes had widened once he'd said singer.

"Forgive me; I totally forgot to introduce myself! I'm Riley Jameson, and you are?"

"James Diamond, nice to meet you. "

"Wait, didn't you used to be in Big Time R-"

"Big Time Rush? Yeah, that was my old band, I'm solo now. You don't have to feel bad about the break up, we've all moved on."

"I don't feel bad about it, it's just – it's hard to listen to some of the songs now, y'know? I can't really listen to- well, you know, I could just play them for you, you'd know them."

"If you want," he shrugged, taking another sip of the far-too-hot chai the girl had made. Getting up, the girl tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and adjusted her bangs, walking to the little stage, grabbing the takamine nearest her. Her fingers fell into position easily, she'd played this song more times than she could count, recounting how she'd only seen it played live once, on Big Time Rush's first tour.

_"There were so many things That I never ever got to say_   
_'Cause I'm always tongue tied With my words getting in the way_   
_If you could read my mind Then all your doubts would be left behind_   
_And every little thing Would be falling into place, yeah_   
_And I would scream to the world They would see, you're my girl But I just..."_

And before James can stop himself he's chimed in, he still knows the words, and this causes the girl to look up from her guitar and smile, he's who he's said he is.

 _"Keep gettin' stuck, stuck But I'm never givin' up, up In the middle of a perfect day,_  
 _I'm tripping over words to say 'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
 _But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up,"_ he finishes the chorus, feeling his cheeks flame.

He hasn't sung anything he'd done with guys in a year or two now, and he's embarrassed by the fact the lyrics can still roll off his tongue. Putting her guitar back down, Riley stands and stretches, wincing when the both of them hear her back crack. Laughing it off, she walks back to the chair and downs the rest of her drink, explaining afterwards, "I've been on my feet for almost four hours now, that's the first time I've sat down all day. So I guess I'm not sad anymore, if you guys are all doing well that's great. You're doing pretty well yourself, with that new album and all – how's the tour been?"

He almost laughed – this was the first girl he'd come across that wasn't swooning, not even in the slightest – she was completely calm and starting a casual conversation over coffee, at least, variants thereof.  
"Alright. It's weird not arguing over silly stuff with the guys here and there, but seeing all the different cities is still just as fun as it used to be."

"I'd think it would be, I actually closed shop for a few hours today to come see your show earlier, it was a good time. I saw BTR several times when you guys were still together; I used to go up to Milwaukee for some of them."

He nodded, "You managed to close shop? Aren't you worried about losing business?"

"It's nothing big, my flat's upstairs, so when I wake up I can open and close right before I go to bed, even though I don't really need to close because my sister covers dayside."

"You'd said that, yeah. I'm just curious as to how you're so collected – usually girls like yourself are all caught up in-"

"Your image? The fact you're a successful performer? Try to get you to sign their bra like you're Jack Barakat? I'm used to that around here, every so often the Fall Out Boy boys come in here for coffee on their hunting trips, so I see them around."

"Hunting trips? Like Supernatural?" James asks; his hazel eyes wide with wonder. Riley grins, rolling her eyes, "See, that's what most people assume, and quite frankly, if you're seen their video for A Little Less Sixteen Candles, that's this entire town really is. Vampires left and right, if you're not careful after dark here, you could be one of them soon enough."

"So why do you keep the shop open practically all night if there's vampires around? And come on, they can't be real, there's no way."

His mind drifted, back to the one time Carlos had insisted the Palm Woods was haunted by a ghost and then it turned out to be the new girl working on a low budget horror film without anyone knowing. She shook her head.  
"I've got- well okay, I took advice from Supernatural – there's salt on the windows and door entries to keep anything bad from getting in, and I've got a hunting kit with stakes and garlic under the bar by the syrups if I really need it. So I'm protected if anything happens. And I live just upstairs, so really I don't need to leave this building ever."

"I thought the salt was only demons?"

"It works wonders for all sorts of creatures, werewolves too, I've heard. So…oh boy, it's late – shouldn't you be getting back to your hotel?"

"But you just said that this town was – and you keep stressing you live upstairs. I'm not exactly inclined to leave a pretty girl like you alone and risk getting myself killed when I could just as easily crash with you tonight. Hate to ask, but you're of age, right? Don't want to get myself arrested if something happens." Wanting to add a wink at the end of that, James thought better of it and instead sighed.

"You can take the couch, I'll stay in my room, it's no problem. I'm turning 21 in two weeks, so it's fine if even something went down I guess. When you finish your drink, just set it on the counter and walk towards the bathrooms, there's a 'employees only' door, if you got through that it'll lead into a hallway that has another little door for a staircase, that leads up into my flat. I'll leave it unlocked for you, but I'm gonna go lock up here just in case some friends decide to visit."

"So you don't serve vampires?"

"Not their kind, _no_ , do I look like Bella Swan?" she teased, and James just about choked, dropped the mug as he went to set it down, but just as it was going to hit the floor, to his surprise, Riley caught it.

"Again, used to this stuff." And with a smile she'd walked off, leaving James slightly stunned at how quickly she'd reacted.

Twenty minutes later he'd walked back to where Riley had told him, and then upstairs, finding it unlocked just as she'd said. It seemed like a quiet, comfy place if you could excuse the lingering aroma from the coffee shop downstairs.

"Hey Riley? Where are-"

"I'm changing, I'll be out in two," she called from somewhere down the hall, so James walked into what served as the living room and sat down on the couch – it was pretty comfy, not something he'd mind sleeping on for the night, not that he really thought she'd object to sharing her bed if it came down to it.

When she finally joined him, her shoulder length dark red hair was pulled back into a loose French braid, and he could see a little more skin then the corduroys and long-sleeved white v-neck allowed before thanks to the pajamas she was wearing. A Fall Out Boy tanktop with their latest logo was pulled back and ducktailed just so that it exposed a bit of her stomach, enough that she'd made a makeshift crop top out of it, and then she'd paired that with black booty shorts that had the same logo on the bottom corner on the front on them. If she turned around, he figured, they're be writing on the back, there always was with those things.

"Uh." _Jesus, Diamond pull yourself together._ "Hey there. Haven't seen you around much," he tried and she instantly reacted, giggling and putting a hand on her hip.

"Hm…think I can fix that, James." Two steps and a twirl later she's in his arms, legs swung over the arm of the couch, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you really just-"

She lifted her head, looked at him and gave him a lopsided grin before she leaned in and kissed him, pulling away a few seconds later only to get up and walk back down the hall. Stopping halfway and turning to look at the 6'1 singer, she nodded, "It's only a start, it's been forever since a guy of your level's been up here. And uh, did I mention I don't lock my doors around here? There's no need, except the shop entrance." And then she ducked her head slightly and gave him the best bedroom eyes she could manage, knowing her bangs might ruin the effect. Watching the realization cross James' face without her having to say anything else is what made her take off for her bedroom, already knowing exactly how the rest of the night was going to play out. Ten minutes later the door to her bedroom slams shut as James finds himself pressed against it, for as short as the girl is she's consumed with lust, which can sometimes make people do things that are beyond their normal range.

She's on her tiptoes leaning into him, lips against his neck, hands frantically pulling at his shirt, trying to get the buttons undone so she can flip it over his head. A few more minutes like this and she'll let him take over, this isn't the first time she's done this, she just knows what it does to guys when she starts it. Giving up on trying to get his shirt off, she instead slides a hand up under it, racking it back down his chest, her other hand going into his hair as she brings her lips back to his. Although, she's surprised when his hand grabs her wrist to stop her from clawing her way back down his form again – she's felt strong sculpted abs on him and heaven knows she wants more. And with that grab, she knows the tables are turning – and soon enough she's the one against the door, one of his knees between her legs, one hand trying to undo her braid, the other on her side with subtle moans leaving her lips. When he finally manages to allow her to breath, she's looking up at him, eyes completely clouded over.

"I have a bed you know."

"If you want to stop, you tell me, okay? I don't want anything to-"

She rolled her eyes, putting her hands out against his chest, forcing him to walk backwards until they both tumbled onto her bed, he crawling up to lay down and stretch out, she once against surprising him when she moved to straddle him, rotating her hips against his own as she leaned down and began kissing at his neck again, this time nipping here and there.

"This isn't the first time I've done this, hun, I know how it goes."

If he hadn't picked up the whisper between the kisses he would have thought she had only been mumbling lyrics again, something to spin her own BTR fanfics later on. But no, that was nowhere near her intent.

"But you're just shy of twen- ah – Riley," he groaned, she'd flattened herself against him, one hand at his jeans and bit down slightly harder than she'd been at the same time, inevitably driving James even crazier with lust than the door session had made him.

It had been a long time since he'd be put in this position – Lucy had broken up with him the same day the BTR news broke, and since then he'd just focused on music, really.

"I can't believe a big popstar like you was stupid enough to take my invitation to come up here." She continued, yelping in protest when James scooted her off him so he could actually get his jeans off, realizing she had no intent of stopping with the way things were getting, not noticing she'd pulled off her own shorts at the same time to reveal some form of lacy underwear that clung to her skin in just the way that made James want to shred it to make sure she'd couldn't taunt another guy this way.

"You're pretty, you implied danger outside, and it was free coffee – free alcohol's usually code for _'have sex with me'_ how am I supposed to say no?" He asked, pulling his shirt off, trying to watch where it landed so he wouldn't be scrambling to find his clothes before she woke up in the morning.

"Hollywood's taught you a lot, hasn't it? I learned some things from Chicago, too. Lay back down and I can show you," she offered, half expecting the noise of approval from the pop star. As soon as he'd laid back down, she'd straddled him again, and this time he too was bent on feeling her - his hands reached for the duck tail, snapping the thin elastic band with ease before he flipped the tank top over her head, revealing a bra that matched in color and lace, another padding had him thinking she was used to seducing guys like she'd implied.

Hell, the lingerie she had on alone probably was worth more than some of his hockey gear. His hands go up and down her sides, her skin was smooth, and in the darkness of the room he knows she can't have much of a tan thanks to being in the city she's in. A sudden pang of sheer want overcomes him, and his hands slip to her hips, not being careful of his nails, which dig in; in turn causing her to tilt her head back and whine, not expecting him to have gotten sort of rough. Before she can say anything however, one hand is running across her stomach, just allowing his pinkie to drift beneath the lace shielding whatever innocence remains.

"What kind of stuff, hm, Riley?" he teases, voice laced with impatience.

A few shaky breaths and a giggle as she closes her eyes and changes the sway of her hips only slightly, liking the feel of where a few of his fingers are heading a little too much as she answers, "Just things that'll keep me safe; that's all."

"What's that?"

She smiled at this, tilting her hips up and pushing herself a little bit more forward against him so that his ring finger brushed between the lace and her skin, causing a shudder to pass through her.  
Leaning down so her lips were next to his ear, she gasped softly as she felt him finally make a move, but regained her train of thought in the next second or so.  
"You have to promise to do what I say if I tell you this, okay? It could save your life one day."

"I have to do what you say? That's not fair!"

"Do you want to –mhm- live or –nya- not?"

"Alright, alright, I promise. Happy?"

Her eyes lit up, and James could see there was something different about her now, though he couldn't tell what.

"Good boy, James…alright – so. First thing – yes, the vampires exist. Second – You already know you're hot, and you're my exact type. Third – that stuff I said about salt working on vampires and other creatures? You're right – it's for demons only. And fourth – I've never told any other guy this, but I want you to know." She titled her head and leaned down to kiss him, once again having one hand go to his hair and the other raining scratches down his chest, smiling through this kiss at the second groan this earned her. Coming up for air, she only offered him a smug half smile.

"Damn it, just tell me. Riley, please…you're killing me, just let me flip you over-"

"Ah ah ah….I don't do bottom, at least until the first part is complete."

"What first part?" he asked; that strange feeling back in the pit of his stomach. Blinking those icy blue eyes, she leaned in to nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck, laughing softly.

"Oh, Jamesy – those vampires I warned you that were out there? You should left when you had the chance. Because sweetheart – _you've let one seduce you_."

And before James had time to make sense of anything she had just said, Riley opened her mouth and bit into his neck with half inch fangs, absolutely loving the scream that had left the singer's lips.


	2. Why

The next morning, James opened his eyes, surprised at the soft sunlight filtering through half-open blinds. And then of course, looking down to see head full of dark red hair lying on his chest, one hand draped over him almost protectively. Sitting up, he automatically ignored the whine from the girl, momentarily wondering why he wasn't in the hotel room.

"Don't move so sudden, it makes me sorer," she complained, following his lead to find their gazes locked, before she leaned in and kissed him, to which James immediately realized why he wasn't at said hotel. The girl must've invited her back to his place the night before; they must've met in a bar or something. _Yeah, that had to be it._

"Look, last night was fun, but I've really gotta get going, I have to be in Detroit by 3 this afternoon-" he explained, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, not surprised when the girl moved to lean against him, head on his shoulder and slender pale arms wrapping around his torso.

"You're not leaving me, James. Ever." He turns to her at this, and a borderline psychotic grin is plastered to her face.

"Look, it was a one night stand, okay? I can do that, I'm like you said, a popstar."

She laughed, letting go of him to collapse against the pillows, rolling her eyes.

"More like a one night stand off," she giggled under her breath, faintly James catches the old Fall Out Boy lyric reference before she adds, "Then you'd also remember I told you I was a vampire, literally seconds before I bit you," she replied almost matter-of-factly, winking. James closed his eyes – there was _no_ way.

"There's no way. You probably just have a fetish for biting, it's a sex kink, they're not uncommon," he brushed it off, stood up, grabbed for the shirt on the dresser.

Riley sat up slightly, lips parted in thought, gaze wandering.

"Alright fine, so maybe that's it. Doesn't explain why you took so quickly to my blood, now does it, honey? I'm gonna have to bandage this wrist if I want to work this week," she teased, holding up her arm, and that's when it hit. Her forearm, all the way to her elbow was littered with sets of dual puncture wounds, dried blood surrounding them. Instantly James felt for his neck, two fingers gliding into the same marks near his collarbone.

"No…" he turns, shirt half over his head, to look at the mirror above the opposite dresser.

"NO!" He yelps at the greatest complication this whole vampire thing can have – he's got no reflection, and that causes a sudden anger to overtake him – and instead of turning to the girl that's done this to him, he takes two steps and puts his fist straight through the glass, wincing at the shards of glass slicing his hand.

"Stop fighting it already. You're _all_ the same, my god. The first one was like that too, maybe I should've stayed with him, I'd be the matriarch of that coven by now, if only he'd come and visit…hm."

James snorted in disbelief, "You've done this before, then? Slept with someone and…turned them into a monster? Just how old are you?"

She giggled.

"Atleast I didn't get a song written about me. And if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And yes, I've killed others. Turned, I mean. First one to live once I figured out what I was doing, well…have you heard of The Academy Is…? Yeah, the William Beckett that plays a vampire in Fall Out Boy's Sixteen Candles music video? That's not made up. I turned him, nearly three hundred years ago. We were together for a while at least, until he found that bitch of a demon Illshya. It's a long story, I won't bore you with details."

"Good. I don't want to know."

"But back to you, darling. We're bonded by blood now – you've got fangs, my arm proves it. I know it's hard to accept what I've done, but I promise, you'll be better because of it."

"BETTER?! BETTER?!"

Lip curled back into a snarl, he absentmindedly clenches the fist he'd broken the mirror with, and momentarily pain crosses his features as blood drops fall from his hand to the carpet. At once the redhead is on her feet, waking towards him, shaking her head.

"Poor boy – first day after the change and you've gone and got yourself all bloody…come on, let's bandage that, we don't want your own blood to drive your lust…I'd thought last night's feeding was enough, but – you'd better stay here today, I'll tell my sister she needs to manage shop." As she walked closer, James backed away, eventually until he was against the door of the bedroom.

"Please, I'm begging you, just tell me this is a bad dream. I'm in my hotel room, the wake up call's set for 8 am…" The girl bit her lip and shook her head.

"My, reluctant as ever. William wasn't this bad. Seems I'll have to be gentle and take things easy with you."

"Riley."

James is looking right at her, hazel eyes pleading for any answer but the truth he's so desperate to avoid.

"What do you want me to say, James? As long as you calm down, I'll say whatever it takes. Anything to keep you here." Turning to perch on the dresser, she ran a hand through her hair, batting her eyelashes as she went.

"Why me? Of all the other guys in this town, you even said you could go back to the guy you originally turned! Why me?"

She shrugged, smiling, "Because I wanted to, isn't that enough? Or do you want me to say I was the damsel in distress, just waiting for my knight in shining armor? You couldn't possibly understand what drove me to turn you, it's not worth explaining in the first place. So leave. It. Be." Her voice had gone quiet; though James could pick up she was hiding something. Without much though, he walks back in front of her, putting the non-cut hand on her shoulder.

"Look – Riley, I get it – it's obvious you're still reeling from the pain your last relationship has caused you, and I know I can't understand what you must've gone through, but I can try to be better than-"

"What I went through?You couldn't begin – I lived in that mansion for years – yearswith him before that demonic bitch came along and took my spot. Than oh, it wasn't even full nights once she came into the picture, two hours in the moonlight in his office and a door slamming somewhere downstairs being my cue to climb out the window. He knew I had a heart to break, not that he cared. I hope those hunters fucking murder him one of these days, I'd enjoy the news. Jerk." She spat, voice laced with venom, icy eyes blazing with cold fire.

"I'll be better than that. _I swear_."

At his words, she looks at him, and it's almost as if he's forgotten he was even mad in the first place. In front of him is no monster, at least that he can tell – just a girl broken and shattered from true love's betrayal. Her gaze drifts to his other hand, blood drops still running down his hand here and there. In a moment that he knows she could very easily interpret differently than what he intends, he brings the two most bloodied fingers to her lips and allows them to linger there for a few seconds. Her eyes widen, and they appear to flicker – is it his imagination, or were they pure black for a millisecond?

Before he realizes what he's done, his index finger is crooked against her lips, the tip up to just past the nail lightly being bitten, his thumb resting against her chin. When her bite increases the pressure, he pulls his hand away and instead leans down, free hand moving into her hair to tilt her head back as he kisses her not quite as gently as he should've. When he finally pulls away, Riley's legs have hooked around him and they're both breathing hard.

"I think you're right."

Well, after that – after what Riley had done to him, James needed time to cope, well, really he just didn't want to be away from her for whatever reason. The tour he'd been on had been subsequently cancelled, and although it felt weird to not be doing anything, he found he actually enjoyed the downtime. In Riley's case, her sister had moved her old apartment; freeing her up to follow James' lead wherever.

A few years passed by, James actually deciding maybe the sun and sand of LA wasn't the best now that he was a vampire – and remembering the old winter wonderland that had been Minnesota when snow was on the ground, wanted to start looking again, something to move back home to. He didn't realize moving back home would bring a lot more trouble than it was worth, especially considering who he'd run into.

* * *

It was a chilly fall night. Kendall Knight drew the black coat tighter around his svelte yet muscular frame and kept his head down as he walked down the street, his hand resting on the stake in his pocket. His mark was about a hundred yards in front of him and was moving quickly. As he quickened his pace, the creature, obviously knowing that it was being followed, ducked down a side street. Kendall's strong legs pounded on the pavement and his heart beat wildly in his chest. He couldn't let this one get away! Soon, he came to the end of the alleyway, but his mark was nowhere to be found. He cursed his bad luck under his breath.

"Looking for me?" came a feminine voice in his ear as he felt a hand on the back of his neck

Wheeling around, Kendall turned to face her. She was pretty, he would give her that. Tall with sleek brown hair and a body that would drive any man insane with desire. The one thing that stood out though, were her eyes. They say the eyes are the passage to the soul. In the case of vampires however, there was no soul. Nothing behind the eyes. Just the predatory stare that would make most people flee. But Kendall Knight was no ordinary human. He was the son of two well renowned vampire hunters, and they had passed their legacy onto him.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. No normal human could keep up with me as well as you did. What's your secret?" the woman asked as she stepped closer to Kendall and ran her hands down his chest

Kendall leaned in closer to the woman, his lips ghosting over her ear.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

He wrapped his arm around the woman's torso and held her in place with one arm while the other retrieved the stake from his pocket and brutally thrust it into her chest in the space between her breasts where her heart was. She clenched his arm as her face contorted into a snarl. Her body disintegrated into dust, leaving behind only a ruby necklace. Kendall picked up the necklace and put it into his pocket. He turned around and walked back out of the alley. He walked back to the apartment that he shared with his younger sister Katie. He put his coat on the hook and took his shoes off by the door.

"Hey. Get anything good tonight?" Katie asked as she got up from the couch

"I got the one I've been following for almost three days now," Kendall replied, a triumphant smile on his face as he showed her the necklace.

"All right! Another one bites the dust!" Katie said, pumping her fist into the air. Kendall had to laugh. Even though she was 16, she somehow still maintained her childlike innocence.

"While I appreciate you waiting up for me, you really shouldn't have. Don't forget, you have school in the morning," Kendall reminded his sister.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Please, it's so boring at school! I mean, I'm already taking all of my senior classes as a sophomore. I think I can afford to stay up late."

"That might be true, but you still need your sleep. Now off to bed, little sister," Kendall replied, ruffling her hair like he used to do when they were kids.

Katie smiled and turned to walk down the hallway to where her bedroom was. Once she closed the door, Kendall collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. Tracking that vampire for almost three nights straight had taken its toll on him. Curling up on the couch, he allowed himself to rest. Before he closed his eyes, his gaze fell on a picture that he had hanging on the wall. It was a picture of him and his best friends James, Logan, and Carlos, taken five years ago when they had still been a band. He sighed internally. Although being a vampire hunter kept him busy, he often wondered about his friends. It had been years since he had heard from them.

"Whatever they're doing, I hope they're okay," he muttered to himself, reaching to turn off the light.


	3. Fair Folk

The bedside alarm clock rang precisely at 6:00 a.m. Logan Mitchell reached a hand out and shut it off. Rolling over, he expected to feel the warm body of his girlfriend laying next to him, but to his surprise, there was nothing there. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he stretched and got out of bed. Pulling a shirt on over his boxers, he padded softly to the kitchen. Not surprisingly, Camille was already awake. She was standing near the stove, flicking her wand every so often. Ingredients came zooming out of the cabinets and magically added themselves to the pan on the stove. Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Someone's up early," he murmured into her ear and she laughed.

"Of course I'm up early. I wanted to do something special so I decided to make us breakfast."

"You know, if you really wanted to do something special, you could stay home with me all day instead of going to work," Logan replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Camille smiled but shook her head. "I can't do that. They need me at the clinic today. Plus, it's my long day so I won't be home until late. That's why I wanted to make us breakfast. Now go sit down, it's almost ready," she said, swatting his hands away.

With a slight smirk, Logan went and sat down at the kitchen table. Camille finished up cooking and then summoned a table setting for the two of them. Using magic, she served both of them breakfast. She had made scrambled eggs with bacon, fresh fruit, and toast. As the both of them ate their breakfast, they discussed their plans for the day.

"So since I'm going to be at the clinic all day, what do you have planned today, mister?" Camille asked, looking at Logan.

He shrugged.

"Lucian said he had something for me to work on, so I'm going to swing by the den for a little while, see what's up. After that, I guess I'll come home and wait for you by the door."

Camille laughed. "Are you a werewolf or a dog?"

"Well, considering dogs can trace their roots back to wolves, can you really blame me?"

Camille just shook her head, but her smile showed her amusement.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, with Logan stealing small glances at Camille when he thought she wasn't looking. He still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be with a girl like her. She had calmed down considerably since their days at the Palm Woods. _Oh, the Palm Woods._ Thinking back, Logan thought of his friends. It had been at least five years since they had gone their separate ways and he hadn't really heard much from them since. Five years ago, he had decided to return to his old pack, having grown tired of Los Angeles. He longed to be able to run through the forests without a care in the world, and so he moved back to England. His friends, however, didn't know that he was a werewolf, so he had made up some excuse about being accepted into medical school in England and after that, he left, bringing Camille with him.

It made him sad, to say the least, being separated from his friends. He hoped that everyone was doing all right. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Camille had cleared away the breakfast dishes and was standing next to him. When she placed her hand on his shoulder, he inadvertently flinched and growled at her.

"Hey, it's just me. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I was just lost in thought, I about the guys and how much I miss them."

"I know what you mean. I miss them too. Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll see them again some day."

Little the did the both of them know that Camille's prediction would come true sooner than they thought. With that, Camille gave Logan a kiss and Apparated out of the apartment with a tiny pop. Logan took a minute to compose himself before getting dressed and setting off towards the den as the sun began to rise in the sky.

It took him a few minutes to get to the werewolf den. It was located just outside of a small forest. Logan had found this particular pack after the female werewolf who had turned him had been killed trying to defend the both of them from vampires. To this day, Logan was still wary of any vampires he came across.

Once inside the compound, Logan managed to find Lucian, the leader of the pack. Lucian gave him several jobs, most of which required physical labor. Logan didn't mind however. It was nice to be among his own kind for a while. Once he had completed all of the jobs, he returned back to Lucian before getting ready to leave at the end of the day. He knocked on Lucian's office door and was bade entrance from within. Logan stepped into the office and took in all of the furnishings, both ornate and at the same time, simple. It reminded him a lot of Minnesota.

"Logan, my boy. Please, do sit down," said the Lycan leader, gesturing to an empty seat across from his desk.

Logan sat down and Lucian poured him a small glass of whisky. Though alcohol didn't really affect werewolves, Logan still accepted the drink nonetheless.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Logan asked, setting his drink down

"Yes. I want to know if you can feel it," Lucian replied.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand," Logan said, puzzled.

"I want to know if you can feel it. The uneasiness in the air, like there is something at the fringes of our world, just waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Something bad."

Logan thought back. It was true, he had been feeling slightly more on edge lately, and not just when the moon was full. That would have explained his extreme reaction when Camille touched him on the shoulder this morning.

"Come to think of it, yes. I have been feeling more nervous and on edge lately. Why? What does it mean?" Logan asked

Lucian took a deep breath before answering.

"Well my boy, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I have been alive almost 800 years and I have never felt anything like this before. Whatever is out there, it is not good. If I were you, I would take extra precaution and be careful when talking to strangers. You never know who you can trust these days. Do you understand?"

Logan nodded.

"Good. That is all. You are dismissed, but don't hesitate to call me if you need any assistance," Lucian said, standing up to see Logan out.

Logan shook the Lycan leader's outstretched hand and began the walk home. The sun had just began to set. His watch read just after 6 p.m. As a cold wind blew, he shivered and increased his pace. This was the one time when he hoped Lucian was wrong.

* * *

After leaving Logan at home, Camille had apparated to the clinic where she worked as a healer. As a witch, she had been educated at one of the premier institutes in Europe and only moved back to the United States as a teenager. In favor of trying something different, she aspired to be an actress, which led her to California and eventually, to Logan. The two of them had gone through a lot together in the last five years.

As much as she loved California, it felt good to be back in the place where she had spent a majority of her formative years. As a healer, she enjoyed helping people. The clinic served a variety of patients of all kinds, both magical and nonmagical. Most times, it was nothing serious, but they got the occasional limb that had been spliced while apparating or something exciting like that. Today had been a relatively slow day, so when her shift finally ended around 10:00 p.m., she was more than grateful. As Camille and another healer worked to close up the clinic, there came a pounding on the door.

Camille and the other healer looked at one another. They weren't expecting anyone at this late hour. Just in case, both of them held their wands out. The pounding came again, louder this time. Cautiously, Camille opened the door.

On the other side of the door was a girl, but she was not human. She had pale blue skin and dark blue hair that was styled in a pixie cut. Along her arms were tattoos of vines and she had on a green t shirt and blue jeans. Her face was ashen and pale, making her pointed ears all the more obvious. She was a faerie. There were several bloody wounds on her torso. She stumbled over the threshold and fell. Luckily, Camille grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She summoned some pillows and laid the girl down. The other healer closed the door as Camille began to assess her injuries.

"Hey, can you hear me? What's your name?" Camille asked

"T-Taelia. Taelia Rose."

"Okay Taelia, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I was walking around the city, and someone shot me. I think the bullets must have been made of iron. Please, help me," the girl replied, her voice weak.

"Just hold still. I need to get the bullets out," Camille instructed.

Using magic, she removed the bullets from the girl's body as the other healer gave her some potions to reduce the pain. Almost instantly, the girl began to look better. Her skin began to turn from a pale white back to a periwinkle blue. Camille helped the girl to sit up.

"So Taelia, do you have any idea of who would want to hurt you?"

"I'm not sure. It was dark and I couldn't see anything."

"Well, it's a good thing you made it here in time. If you're feeling okay, you can go," Camille said, standing up.

Taelia stood up slowly but stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, I don't really have a place to go. I was supposed to meet up with a friend, but they weren't ready for me yet, so I don't have anywhere to go tonight," she replied, looking sad.

Even though Camille knew that dealing with faeries could be dangerous, she decided that this girl seemed harmless.

"You know what? My boyfriend and I have a couch that you can sleep on for the night. Why don't you come back with me for tonight and then you can meet up with your friend tomorrow?" Camille suggested. At once, Taelia's face lit up!

"Really? I can come with? You're sure you don't mind?" Taelia asked

"Not at all. Besides, it's really storming outside now and I'd hate to leave you out in the rain. My name is Camille, by the way. Camille Roberts. And my boyfriend's name is Logan Mitchell"

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, Camille. And thank you for saving my life!"

"It's no problem, really. Now, hang on to my arm and don't let go, okay?" Camille asked.

Taelia nodded and grabbed onto Camille's arm. The two of them apparated back to Camille's flat. The moment that the two of them apparated into the flat, Logan walked into the kitchen to meet Camille.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Logan said, walking into the kitchen. When he saw the girl standing next to Camille, he immediately assumed a defensive position and bared his teeth.

"Camille, is there any particular reason you brought a FAERIE into our home?" Logan demanded, eyeing the girl suspiciously

"Logan, relax. Her name is Taelia. She was a patient at the clinic tonight and she had nowhere else to go. Plus, it's raining and I didn't want to just leave her. She's only staying the night, so she'll be gone in the morning," Camille explained as she walked over to Logan and kissed him.

"Yeah, she better be," he muttered just loud enough so that Camille would hear him. She smacked his chest.

"Stop it. You're being rude! Taelia, I'll be right back. I just need to set up your bed," Camille said as she walked out of the room.

Once Camille had walked out of the room, Logan quickly crossed the room and stood in front of Taelia. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'll be damned if I let one of the Fair Folk stay in my house!" Logan growled, his voice low. Taelia laughed in his face.

"I don't think that you would be so quick to judge, Mr. Mitchell, if you knew what I was going to tell you." Logan was slightly taken aback. How did she know his name?

"If you're wondering how I knew your name, your girlfriend told me. Anyway, it was no coincidence that I ended up at that clinic. No, I sought you out because I have a message, just for you. There is a war coming, Mr. Mitchell, and you had better be prepared."

"A war? Is that a threat?" Logan asked, his voice deadly

"Oh, it's no threat, Mr. Mitchell. There is something coming, something evil, and when it shows up, you had better be prepared."

"I see no reason to trust you or anything you say," Logan scoffed.

"Well, you really ought to, you know. Besides, as you said yourself, I am a member of the Fair Folk and the Fair Folk cannot lie," Taelia replied with a smirk. Before Logan could say anything else, Camille had walked back into the room. She showed Taelia where she would be sleeping while Logan stalked off back to their bedroom. He changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. A short while later, Camille came in, changed, and laid down next to him.

"Hey, you okay? You seem like something's bothering you," she observed.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now."

"Okay, well if you change your mind, I'm here. Goodnight, Logan," Camille said as she snuggled into his chest. He automatically began to run his fingers through her hair, and in a few moments, he heard her breathing slow down and he knew she was asleep.

He could only hope that things weren't going to be as bad as he was imagining.


End file.
